


Anything for You

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hair Dyeing, Human AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Viceverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: The stresses of auditioning for a National Academy, and being the candidate they want, can take a toll on one's feeling of individuality. Luckily for Loki, Thor is always there and willing to help him, and even give a motivational speech or two. All out of the goodness of his heart, and a slight problem he's trying to pretend isn't a problem.Human!AU





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr: "A box of green hair dye, a motivational speech, snowflakes in eyelashes"  
> 100% based in the AU built with [AndLatitude](http://andlatitude.tumblr.com), "Viceverse"

They haven’t _ever_ done anything like this before. Hell, they have people they go to, specifically, to get this kind of thing done. Money isn’t really an object when your father owns one of the most successful companies in the country and you just want to try out something new with your hair.

That’s the life that Thor and Loki have known, since they were 8 and 10 and their parents got married and they became brothers. Step-brothers, really, but the extra four letters were never really necessary when it came to them. They’d gotten on terrifically, worked well together, and grown up together for eleven years now, and never once had either of them come to the other with the proposition that Loki had brought to him this evening.

But, Thor supposed, there was a first time for everything.

“So, explain to me, again,” Thor asked, moving around the stool that Loki was perched on, with half his head of dark hair gathered up and pinned, the rest of it wet with the hair dye, kept off his neck. Not that it mattered. There were emerald streaks from where Thor’s gloves fingers had brushed his skin, below his ears. “Why are you only doing this to _half_ your head, and _why_ didn’t you just go and see the same person who did the blonde?”

That morning, when Loki had come in the door of the house he and Thor shared at the back of the estate – because they were _adults_ , and they should have their own space, according to their parents – Thor had been shocked to see peeks of lighter hair under his natural dark locks. It was a look that Thor had seen on a few girls in the city, but their hair was usually much longer than Loki’s, and, besides, this was _Loki_. His brother, the blossoming diva, the one who was working himself day and night in whatever spare time he could muster trying to perfect his audition for the National Academy of Dance.

Somehow, the blonde under his black hair just didn’t seem to suit that.

“Because.” Loki explained, looking and sounding put-upon, even if it was a very obvious mask, from where Thor was standing. “You and I both know that the blonde looks ridiculous, but if I went in there and asked them to do _this_? Chantelle would be calling mother so fast, asking if I was really doing this...” Loki’s gaze moved from Thor, back to the wall to wall mirror over the sink, checking his reflection. “She was already thrown off by the blonde.”

“You’re 19.” Thor pointed out. “You can do whatever you want.”

“I’m 19 and trying to get into a _very_ prestigious academy based on my dancing, but you _know_ I’m not only being judged on that. They’re going to look at me and wonder if I’m the kind of person they want representing them.”

Thor frowned, very pointedly looking at the box of green hair dye on the counter next to his own hip. “And... half your hair being dyed green – the hair _under_ your hair being dyed green – is going to be... a good thing?”

“No, Thor!”

Loki’s exasperation caused Thor to throw his hands up, shrugging at him. God, he loved him, but sometimes...

“I just want to still be _me_. I want to still be able to do these things, and not just become a carbon copy of all the dancers that come through that place. And maybe this looks stupid to you, but it’s actually very in, right now, to do this to your hair, and--”

Thor _knew_ he shouldn’t have been laughing. He still was, and it was a relief to see that Loki couldn’t seem to hold his indignation very long, scowling for only a moment before he was giving in to a smile, crossing his arms.

“What?”

Stepping forward, Thor took Loki’s face in his hands, ignoring the flat look Loki gave him. “My dear brother. You know you don’t ever need to justify your fashion, or hair choices to me. I wouldn’t understand them, anyway.” Contrasting with his teasing tone, he rubbed his thumb over Loki’s cheek, and smiled. It was genuine. Something that reached his eyes, and would let Loki know that he wasn’t just trying to appease him. As much of a handful as Loki could be, Thor loved him. Dearly.

Sometimes, he thought, more than he should.

“But, you are your own person. You are going to own any stage you walk on to, and you’ll do that by being you, no questions asked. If this stupid _academy_ doesn’t get that, screw them.” He shrugged and let go of the other’s face, grinning as Loki laughed quietly. “Stupid... half and half green and black hair or no.”

Loki’s quiet laugh burst into something louder, more real, and it echoed off the bathroom walls, bouncing its way into Thor’s heart. That was a sound he could stand to hear more of, every day of their lives.

“Yes. Thank you for the motivational speech, brother.” Loki said, reaching forward to pat his chest. On the counter, his phone started making a shrill noise, and Loki gestured towards the door. “That’s my timer. I can go wash it off in the other bathroom, if you want.”

Thor waved a hand, making his way out of the bathroom and into his own bedroom instead. The perks of being the oldest sibling: he got the room with the en suite. “Use my shower. If it dyes the stall green, well, it will just be my reminder of your bad choices.”

The last thing he saw before he closed the door, laughing, was Loki giving him a rather rude gesture.

By the time Loki’s hair was dried and styled, Thor was downstairs, in the kitchen, with the door open to the back deck, standing just inside it. The kitchen was warm, and smelled like coffee and chocolate, contrasting sharply with the cold, sharp smell of outside.

“It’s snowing.”

Loki’s voice startled him, and Thor turned around, looking him over. Loki’s hair wasn’t really all that long; it barely came a few inches past his ears. But the green dye was obvious in it, mingling with the black, actually managing to look...

“Cool.” Thor reached out, brushing his fingers through Loki’s hair, watching the way it moved, the two colours flashing back and forth. “Wow. That actually doesn’t look _terrible.”_

Loki rolled his eyes, and punched Thor in the upper arm, before turning back to the kitchen itself.

“I told you it wouldn’t.”

“Mm, no. You said it was _very in right now_ , is what you said.” Thor pointed out. He hadn’t needed to tell Loki that he’d made coffee and hot cocoa for him. Standing in the doorway, he watched his brother mix the two in a mug, before he joined him again. In fact, Loki moved past him, daring to step out onto the wooden deck. The snow wasn’t sticking, yet. It was the first snowfall of the year, and it would probably take another one or two before it decided to truly coat the grass and trees.

It was landing in his hair, and, when he turned back to Thor, there were tiny, glittering flakes trapped in his eyelashes.

That telltale, concerning ache in his chest flared up for a second, but Thor rode it out, resilient, for once not pushing it away.

It was getting worse.

“Thank you.” Loki said, quietly. “For your help. And for this.”

It wasn’t fair. Loki shouldn’t look that good. Standing on the deck in the dark, hints of green peeking through his black hair, snowflakes in his eyelashes, and steam rising from the mug in his hands.

Nor should Thor be thinking it, but with every day that passed, he came more and more to accept that what he felt for Loki was beyond whatever conventional affection he was supposed to feel.

That was a problem for another night, though.

Raising his mug, Thor took a sip, and then tipped it towards Loki.

“Anything for you.”


End file.
